One example of this type of roll paper for printing is label paper, which has a set of labels with an adhesive backing affixed at a uniform interval to a separable liner (backing) as described in PTL 1.
The set of labels has a perforation formed in the liner between adjacent labels, and after printing labels, the individual labels can be separated at the perforation. Various types of perforations may be used, such as a continuous perforation and various combinations of cuts and dashes of different lengths, and the type of perforation is related to the type of label material (plain paper, thermal paper). The type of material used for the labels can therefore be known by observing the perforation after tearing off a label. Label paper of this type is commonly provided with the label paper wound into rolls for use in thermal printers.